Secrets and Sinners
by Mello Longfellow
Summary: Matt meets a cute young girl who just arrived at the Wammy House. She doesn't seem interested, but he finds a way to blackmail her into a first date. Will she ever give him a second, though? Matt's determined to earn it. also some yaoi WILL BE UPDATED!
1. Service With a Smile

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Matt. I did make up the girl, though, and she's mine. ^^

_A/N: _Hehe, this story goes right in between a few of my one-shots, as far as chronology is considered. So you may want to consider reading those too. :)

* * *

"So, Matto, isn't it?" she was cute, Matt had to admit. She had short black hair that came just to her chin. Her eyes were blue and she had rich, vanilla mocha skin. She was slender, making her baggy cargo-pants and hooded sweatshirt look even stranger on her than they would on any other girl.

"Yeah, just Matt's fine." he said cautiously. He coughed, clearing his throat of smoke momentarily. "You need someone to show you around?"

She smiled a cute, tiny smile. "No, that's OK. I think I can find everything."

Matt nodded, leaning back against the dining hall's back wall. Lunch had just ended and she'd hung back to talk to him. If she didn't want a tour from a hot boy, what _did_ she want?

"Can you keep a secret?" she whispered.

"I think I can, yeah." Matt said, grinning inwardly. This was going to be good.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one else was in the hall, then turned back to look at Matt, who was about a head taller than she. "I have something I need help hiding."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Hiding?"

"Yes." she leaned closer. "Something. . .alive."

Matt grinned, nearly dropping the cigarette in his mouth. "Alive? Like a slave?"

She shook her head, looking disgusted. "No, you idiot."

"What then?" Matt stood up straight, waiting impatiently.

"I'll show you. Come with me." She took his hand in hers, leading him briskly from the hall and out into the entry room. From there she brought him up the stairs and to the entrance into the girl's section of the dorms, where she halted. "Wait here." she said quietly.

"Hey, I go in there all the time." Matt smirked. "It's fine, as long as I don't get caught."

She shook her head. "Why am I not surprised?" she muttered before leaving him waiting in the doorway.

Matt waited, tapping his hand against the door frame and occasionally removing and replacing the cigarette in his mouth.

Finally, after about ten minutes, she returned. Under her hoodie was a bulge. She was holding it up with both hands. Then, carefully, she removed it.

A small ball of grey fluff, which was yowling, proclaiming its resentment at having been shoved in the stuffy sweatshirt. It was a kitten.

Matt took a step back. "A cat?" he asked, uncertain. "Where'd you even _find_ the fleabag!?"

She scowled at him, tossing her hair and holding the kitten close to her chest. "He saved my life." she said tartly.

Matt reached out and allowed the still-growling fluff ball to sniff the tips of his fingers. It made a hacking sound and pinned its ears down against its furry head. "I don't like cats much." Matt admitted. "But I can help you hide him, if that's what you really want."

"Yes." she sounded thrilled that Matt had agreed.

"In return, of course, for a small fee."

She looked at him as though he'd just sprouted a pig's nose. "A _fee_? You selfish, arrogant-"

"Hey, you ask for me to risk my reputation as a 'good boy', on _that _scrap of meat and you're gonna get a price slapped on the deal. Got it?" Matt explained stubbornly through one corner of his mouth, holding the cigarette firmly between his lips.

"What price?" she asked reluctantly.

Matt smiled a little. This was going well. "First of all, what's your name?"

"Kaeda."

"There, that wasn't so bad."

"What's the rest?" Kaeda demanded.

Matt reached out to pet the kitten's head. He lashed his tail as if daring Matt to touch him again. Matt's hand retreated. "The 'rest' is that you have to go on at least one date with me."

"No way!"

"Then I'm going to report that animal." Matt stepped out into the hallway.

Kaeda stormed after him immediately. "You said you'd keep the secret!" she accused.

"No, Kaeda," Matt said, giving her a winning smile, "I said I _could_ keep it."

He could feel her scowling at his back as he walked away.

_Four, three, two, one. . ._

"OK, fine."

Matt smiled. Mm, this was going to be a wonderful relationship.

* * *

-waves kittens in face- Review? :o This one WILL be updated!


	2. Save My Life

Disclaimer: Look at chapter one.

A/N: None, really, except PLEASE REVIEW! Writing's just not as fun without feedback. D: Also, Matt's selfish. xDDD But we already knew that. He's going to learn and grow in this story, and hopefully, by the end of it, turn into a nice young gentleman. (yeah right. xD)

* * *

"I fed your rat." Matt whispered. He had sat on the side of the boy's table that was closest to the girl's table, and he could converse with Kaeda fairly easily.

"Cat." she said, scowling.

Matt took a bite of noodles. "Prove it." he said, grinning.

"So, where's our stupid date going to be?"

Matt adjusted the goggles which were pushed up onto his head. "Wherever you want it, darlin'."

Kaeda rolled her eyes. "In the sewer?"

Matt said nothing, but watched as the girl delicately nibbled at her small serving of ramen. She ate very slowly and carefully, making sure not to make a mess. He smirked.

"What?" Mello, who was sitting beside Matt, looked up from his soup.

"I'll tell you later."

"All right then, Matto, how about the arcade?"

Matt raised an eyebrow, surprised. The arcade? _Wow, either she knows me better than I gave her credit for, or she's a wicked good guesser._ "Sure, suits me fine."

"I thought it would." she nodded. "Are you sure Ramses is OK where you put him?"

Ramses? Oh. Right. The rat. "Ratses is fine, yeah." Matt pictured the mewling kitten scrabbling against the door of the little cabinet in the cellar and smiled. Yup. He was fine.

After lunch, Matt and Kaeda joined up at the doorway and he asked if she was ready to go.

"I have to get my coat and things from upstairs."

"OK, shall I wait here?" Now that Matt was in "date-mode" he was behaving much more gentlemanly.

"Sure." She scampered up the stairs and Matt watched her baggy cargo pants sway as she went. _She really ought to dress more femininely. . . It'd do a lot for her._ Not that she wasn't already adorable.

A few moments later she returned, a leather jacket over her arm and a fashion cap on her black-haired head. "Ready!" she said, smiling. She had sure cheered up fast. . . Maybe this would be fun after all.

Matt offered her his arm, which she accepted, blushing slightly. The two walked out onto the sidewalk and headed to the arcade, which was only a few blocks away. As they walked, Matt waited, hoping Kaeda would strike up a conversation. After a few moments, she obliged.

"So, Matt, I'm sorry I was so course earlier."

Matt blinked. Why was _she_ apologizing? She'd reacted naturally. After all, he _had_ just blackmailed her into a date. "No problem." he said, shrugging it off.

"You were very good to help Ramses and me."

Matt said nothing, unsure what he _could_ say. Why was she being so nice? What did she want?

"And, I was thinking. . ." she stopped walking, causing Matt also to stop, since their arms were linked. "I really want this to be a good time for you. You deserve the best payment."

Matt turned so that they were face to face, instead of side by side. "It's nothing, really, Kaeda." he said, starting to feel a little guilty. She seemed so grateful. Almost worshipful.

"No, really, Matt." Kaeda stood on her tiptoes, leaning forward slightly. She parted her lips, just barely, and took the small step necessary to bring their lips together. Matt wasn't objecting. He held still, allowing the contact. Just as he felt her mouth touch his, however, he also felt a sharp pain in his gut as a small fist jammed into him.

"You son of a bitch!" she said, kicking his ankle for good measure. "Go ahead and tell about Ramses! I went down to the cellar and got him this morning!"

Matt winced, doubling over slightly. He straightened, however, trying to regain some of his dignity.

Kaeda continued on with her scathing words. "I wouldn't go on a date with you if it were to save my life, you selfish pig!"

Matt considered these words for a moment, not daring to speak. He felt anger welling up in him, but he knew she was right, in a way. He had been very selfish.

"Don't you dare come near me ever again, or I'll find a better place to hit you!" she finished, turning on her heel and stalking away, back towards the Wammy House.

However daunting her words might have been, to Matt, they only made him want her even more. Whatever it took, _she_ was the one he wanted. _She_ was the boss enemy in his video game of life. _She_ was the highest level to beat. And he _would_ win the game.

* * *

-waves ramen in face- Review?


	3. Borrowing Gifts

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one. o.o

_A/N: Yeah. . .yaoi warning. D Bet you didn't see THAT coming! REVIEW, because I NEED to know if you guys like this complication to the story, or if I shoot chuck it out the window. :P_

* * *

All day, during every meal the following day, Kaeda ignored Matt. That hadn't concerned the young man much - he simply busied his mind with others things, such as his DS.

But long about seven in the evening, while he was sitting in Roger's office, playing his DS and watching Near work on a puzzle, Kaeda entered the room.

"Have you two seen Mello?" she asked airily.

Matt wondered what she could possibly want with his chocolate fiend of a friend. "He's in the dorms, I think."

Kaeda nodded. "Thank you, Matto." and she exited the room.

Near looked up from his puzzle. "What was that about?"

Matt shrugged. "Don't ask me."

"I have a theory." Near said, placing the last piece of his puzzle into its slot. "Should you care to hear it."

"Shoot."

"She's trying to make you jealous."

Matt considered this for a few moments. "By pretending to me interested in Mello?"

Near nodded.

"What should I do?" "You're the lady's man, you figure it out." Near said, smiling slightly.

Roger, meanwhile, was sorting paperwork and was apparently too engrossed in his work to even hear the two boys.

"Maybe I'll go talk to Mello. . ." Matt pondered. He stood form the wall he'd been leaning against, pocketed his DS and exited the room, his flared blue jeans swishing as he walked.

When Matt found his friend, the chocoholic was reading what Matt figured was probably a porn magazine, or something equally unedifying. "Hey, Mello?"

Mello looked up, taking a bite of chocolate. "What?"

"Did Kaeda come to talk to you a bit ago?"

"Yeah, she pawned her stupid cat off on me." Mello said, sounding disinterested.

Matt sighed in relief. Nothing was going on. She simply needed someone else to keep her cat for her. "So where is Ramses now?"

"Ramses?"

"The cat, Mello."

"Right. He's under the bed."

Matt blinked, then walked over to Mello's bed, crouching down. Underneath, a pair of yellow eyes glared back at him. "Hey, kitty." Matt said quietly. "It's OK. He reached slowly towards Ramses, who scratched him with tiny, needle-like claws. "Geez'um!" Matt yelped, pulling back.

Mello turned a page in his magazine. "Don't bother." he said around a rather large chunk of chocolate. "He won't come out since I kicked him."

Matt's jaw dropped. "Why'd you kick him!?"

Mello rolled his eyes. "Not on _purpose_, you moron. He got in my way."

Matt sighed, sitting on the floor and looking up at Mello. "Can I have a piece of chocolate?" he asked, hoping he could lure the elusive kitten out with the candy.

"What'll you give me?"

Matt narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out who Mello reminded him of. He shook the feeling off. "I don't have anything on me. . .unless you want a cigarette."

"I don't smoke and you know it." Matt sighed. "Well, then, all I got is me."

Mello looked up. "You'd sell yourself for a piece of chocolate?" He seemed delighted by the idea. "That's even more obsessed than _me_."

The two looked at each other and Matt raised an eyebrow, grimacing a little. "Not _quite_. But I guess I could kiss you."

Mello stared for a few seconds. "And what in hell's name makes you think I'd _want_ you to?"

"The fact that you didn't say no."

Mello hesitated, then lowered his voice. "Sure, since I'm bored. And I've always wondered just how awful your kissing is." Matt scowled, accepting Mello's challenge. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the bed. Mello lazily leaned down, just enough to reach.

It was one of the weirdest kisses Matt had ever received, topped only by the upside-down French kiss from that college girl. . .

Mello's lips tasted of chocolate and Matt smiled a little as he prolonged his access to the flavor. At first he'd expected the kiss to last only a fraction of a second, but he should have known better. If he'd realized how nice it was going to be, he would have traded for chocolate long ago. Mello didn't pull back, but instead kissed Matt again, harder this time. The sweet taste was more vivid now and Matt tentatively moved the tip of his tongue over Mello's lips. This gesture was met positively, by Mello's hand on the back of Matt's head, his fingers grasping a tuft of copper hair.

Then Matt pulled away, hearing footsteps in the hallway outside.

Mello went back to his magazine as if nothing had happened. He casually handed Matt a square of chocolate.

"One square? Cheapskate." Matt hissed, holding the candy out towards Ramses. Near appeared, at that moment, in the doorway. It had been his footsteps, no doubt.

"Hey, guys." he said, eyeing Matt curiously. "What're you doing, Matt?"

"Um. . ." Matt winced. What should he tell Near? He didn't want to tell him about the kitten. . . But there was no good excuse for him crouching by Mello's bed, holding a piece of chocolate under it. "I'm. . ."

"He dropped his DS under the bed." Mello supplied. Matt nodded, subtly removing his DS from his pocket and standing up, holding it in his hand.

"Ah." Near entered the room, sitting on his own bed, across from Mello's.

Matt sighed. _I'll have to come back for Ramses later._ he decided. He wasn't going to leave the poor thing with Mello. Besides, if he showed that he planned to take care of the kitten after all, maybe Kaeda would be more open to him. . .

Mello coughed. "Matt, if you need more chocolate to give to Kaeda, let me know. I don't mind giving it to you."

Matt nearly grimaced, but managed to stop just in time. Near raised an eyebrow. "Borrowing gifts for your girlfriend, eh?" he asked, smirking.

"Yeah. . .what of it?" Matt tried to remain calm. Mello's meaning had been all too clear. . .The problem was, Matt wasn't clear at all. He felt very confused. He was trying to hit on Kaeda. And then. . .Mello starts hitting on _him_? He shook his head, leaving the room. He wasn't the least bit interested in Mello. Mello was a good friend, but not a love interest. Not even a possibility. Matt liked _Kaeda._ She was smart, she was cute and she was feisty. Mello? He was just. . .chocolaty. Mm…

* * *

Review? -waves kisses in face- Wait. . . WAVES KISSES? How do you do THAT? o.o


	4. Deal With the Devil

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

_A/N: Haha, I know that this chapter's a little UNLIKELY, but it's all for the sake of a good angstful story, so it's all good in the end, right? xD (By unlikely, I mean, not to spoil anything, what Kaeda wants for her end of the deal, because. . .why would she want it? Except that it's awesome stuff. ;o OK, I'm gonna stop talking now.)_

_-----------------------------------_

The following morning was a bit tense for Matt. At breakfast, as usual, he sat next to Mello. Matt barely touched his food, however. Eventually Mello asked if he was going to eat, and when Matt shook his head, Mello took his plate and finished off the redhead's breakfast, along with his own.

Matt had retrieved Ramses the night before, and the kitten was now staying in Matt's room. His roommate had not objected, but made it very clear that should Matt be caught, he had nothing to do with it.

"Kaeda." Matt said, tapping her shoulder. She turned, scowling at him. "What?"

"I didn't think Mello was treating Ramses so well, so I took him away."

"What?"

Matt glanced at Mello before continuing. "He's in my room right now. Don't worry, he's OK. I promise, I'm treating him as well as I can."

Kaeda narrowed her eyes, as if wondering what loophole there was in his words. But after a few moments, she nodded. "Thank you." "I gave him some chocolate, but I didn't manage to get any other food for him yet."

"Save some of your breakfast for him." Kaeda suggested.

Matt winced, looking over at Mello, who was busying himself eating Matt's eggs. "A little late." he whispered. Kaeda rolled her eyes. "Smart, Matt."

"Well. . ." Matt shrugged.

Kaeda stood from the table, excusing herself from the other girls' company politely. "Meet me upstairs." she whispered as she passed Matt.

Mello winked at him and Matt swallowed.

"Trying to get another date with her?" Mello asked, taking a bite of ham.

Matt shook his head. "No, I'm just. . .I don't know." he stood from the table. "Excuse me."

"Certainly."

Matt hurried upstairs, where Kaeda was waiting in the doorway to the girl's dormitory. "Hey, Matt. OK, so I checked on Ramses-"

"You _what_!? You went in the guys dorms!?"

Kaeda rolled her eyes. "Everyone was at breakfast, it was perfectly safe. And anyway, he looked good."

Matt nodded. "He better. He hogged the covers all night."

Kaeda grinned a very cute, attractive smile and Matt smiled back, involuntarily. She wasn't mad at him anymore. Or at least, she wasn't _as_ mad.

"Now, my question is, Matto, did you do that so I would like you more, or for Ramses?"

Matt stiffened slightly. "That's a bit of a loaded question, don't ya think?"

"I can tell you did rescue him from Mello at least a _little_ because you were concerned," Kaeda said quickly, "because he was all curled up in your bed, and he had some candy lying there for him when he woke up."

Matt nodded. "Kori, my roommate, donated those." he explained.

"So, I was thinking, I think I have an idea for how we can try this again." Kaeda scuffed a foot against the floor.

"I'm all ears." "Every time I think you've done a completely selfless act, we can go on a date."

Matt grinned. This would be _easy_. All he had to do was _pretend_ to be selfless.

"_But_," she continued sternly. "Every time I judge that you're faking a good heart, you must give me a bar of chocolate."

"Chocolate? Why?" Matt shifted uncomfortably.

"Because I said so." she said, eyes narrowed. "Is this deal agreeable?"

"Uh. . .can I back out whenever I want?"

"Yes." "OK, deal."

"Shake." Matt took her delicate hand. If she 'judged' him to be faking. . .that could be dangerous. "Do I have to give you the chocolate right away?" he asked, nervously.

"Yes. Within fifteen minutes." _Crud._ The only way he could get chocolate that fast was from Mello. Unless he wanted to just buy a bunch to have on hand. But he couldn't. He was saving for a new game. . .and cigarettes. . .He'd have to tell Mello about the deal he'd made with Kaeda. . .

"Thank you, Matt."

Matt snapped back to the present. "You're welcome." Chocolate. Matt was beginning to feel sick at the thought of the candy. And yet. . .it was so addicting. Even now, he wanted some, despite the trouble it caused him. And he knew just where he could get some. . .he said a quick goodbye to Kaeda and headed off towards Mello's room. The blonde would probably be done with Breakfast by now. . .

* * *

Review? -waves bacon and eggs in face- :o


	5. Nothing in Life is Free

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_A/N: Haha, here's some more yaoi-ish-ness for ya. xD Hope you like! Be sure to review! :o_

_------------------------------------------------------_

Mello smiled. "I like this girl."

Matt scowled. He'd told Mello Kaeda's bargain terms and now the blonde was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Well too bad, idiot, she's mine."

Mello raised an eyebrow. "Possessive, aren't we?"

"So, if I need chocolate in the future, you can get it for me quick, right, and I can pay you back later?"

"Same currency as last time?"

Matt swallowed, unsure. "I. . ."

"It's that or ten bucks a bar." Mello grinned impishly.

"Fine."

"Need any now?" Matt hesitated. He _was_ craving chocolate right now. . .but he wasn't going to kiss Mello just so he could have chocolate for _himself_. _He_ could wait long enough to walk to the store and buy some if he really wanted it. "No, I'm good."

Mello just shook his head, sitting down on his bed. "Whatever you say, man. I could cut you a great deal, though."

"Such as?"

"Instead of a square, I might just give you half a bar. Per. . .payment."

Matt blinked. That wasn't too bad. . . "Well, then, Mello, you owe me half a bar. Because last time, you took two for the price of one."

Mello balked and Matt knew he'd gotten him. "What do you mean?" he said warily.

"Ever heard of 'stolen kisses?' Well, you stole one, after I volunteered the first. Remember?" Matt sat on Mello's bed, beside him.

Mello just nodded. "Sure, whatever. But that was before I changed the exchange rate." He took a bar of chocolate from his night stand and handed a block to Matt. "You want more, you gotta start fresh."

Matt looked at the other boy for a few seconds, locking eyes. Mello's seemed to sparkle playfully, and the reflection of Matt's own in Mello's showed that he didn't look nearly as confident as Mello did. "You know I'm saving for a new game." he said quietly.

"Yes, you are."

"And I can't afford to buy _anything_ until get it."

"No, you can't." Mello's tone seemed to mock Matt.

Matt sighed. "So I suppose I ought to stock up. . .while it's available for a currency I can't get my game for." He looked down at the piece of chocolate in his hand. It was beginning to melt.

"Yes, you should." Mello smirked.

Matt couldn't believe it. He'd been so. . .upset, by the incident with Mello yesterday. And here he was, in Mello's room again, getting ready to repeat it. No. He couldn't.

Too late. Mello leaned over, placing a hand on his chest, and one on his shoulder. But this was nothing like their last kiss.

This time, Mello didn't hesitate at all. And he didn't stop leaning when they were close enough. He kept pushing into Matt until he was forced to lean back against the mattress. Mello's tongue raked the roof of his mouth and Matt tried to snatch a breath, but he couldn't. Mello moved forward, so that he was more or less on top of Matt, who put his right hand up, onto Mello's chest, keeping the younger boy from pressing his full weight onto him. His left hand held the forgotten chocolate.

Finally, Mello brought his head up, retreating for a few seconds, just long enough for Matt to gasp in some fresh air. Mello grinned, looking down a his friend's hand, which was covered in warm, creamy chocolate. He took Matt's wrist in his own hand, bringing the redhead's fingers to his mouth. Matt, unsure what to do, and feeling startled, confused and assaulted, just watched stiffly as Mello licked the sweet candy from his fingers.

"I earned that, ya know." Matt whispered, gaining his voice once again. Mello grinned, leaning down to plant a chocolaty kiss on Matt's cheek. "You know chocolate never lasts long when I'm around."

"So. . .how much is all this worth?"

"Half a bar." Matt raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Mhm."

"But-"

"You only kissed _me_ once." Mello explained, removing Matt's hand from his chest so that he could lie on top of the redhead.

Matt felt rather alarmed that they had done so much, in so short a time, and all for a few blocks of milk chocolate. What did this mean? He didn't love Mello. Well, he did, but only as a friend. A brother. _This is just. . .physical. It's not real romance._ he realized. _I just like the feeling._

Mello rolled to one side, to lie beside Matt. "You should probably go. Near'll be coming along any minute."

"Right. . ." Matt sat up, feeling dazed.

"Kaeda gets you in a tight spot, you let me know." Mello said devilishly.

"Sure. . ." Matt stood, shaking his head. "Thanks. . ." He looked down at his left hand, which was sticky from the chocolate. Mello handed him a bar of chocolate, snickering. "Shall we put the other half on your tab?"

* * *

Review? -waves Mello in face- ;o


	6. You're in Charge

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_A/N: _Sorry, this chapter isn't too awfully fun. It's more of a bridge to the next chapter. xD Hehe, I did manage to make it about 950 words, though. :D More development in Matt and Kaeda's relationship, basically. Next chapter will feature Matt and Near talking, possibly Matt and Mello, too. Not telling what they'll be doing. ;)

* * *

They were alone in the cellar. Matt had gotten her to agree to go down there, just to talk. He swore up an down that that's all he wanted and finally she'd given in. Now, sitting on the dirt floor together, Matt smiled. She had actually permitted him to talk to her. Alone. And she hadn't even started complaining yet!

But he shouldn't have counted his chickens before they hatched.

"This had better be good, Matt, because I'm _not_ going to stay down here if you're just going to sit smiling." she said scathingly.

"OK, keep your shirt on." Matt grinned. _Actually, **don't**._ "I just wanted to tell you how Ramses been doing.

"Oh, good, I haven't gotten to check on him lately."

Matt took a puff of his cigarette. "I've been saving scraps for him from every meal, and he seems to like most of it OK. He's eating really well."

Kaeda nodded approvingly.

"I also gave him one of my pillows, which is on the floor, so he has his own bed." Matt shrugged. "I mean, I didnt' wanna roll over on him in my sleep or something."

"True. You'd probably smoosh him." Kaeda winced.

"I even brushed him out today, with a comb."

"Who's comb?"

Matt just smirked. He'd stolen Mello's and brushed Ramses thoroughly, making sure there was cat fur in the teeth when he put the comb back. He was sure Mello would notice it. Just the thought made Matt want to laugh. The blonde would no doubt be very annoyed.

"Well, it sounds like you're taking pretty good care of him." Kaeda admitted, giving him a winning smile. "Thank you very much for that."

"Sure thing." Matt nodded. "Least I could do. . .I mean, I _was_ a jerk."

"Was?"

Matt gave her a friendly shove and she chuckled. "So, Matt, I've been wondering this for a while now. Is your hair naturally that color?"

"You bet."

Kaeda seemed pleased by this. "I like it. . .a lot." she blushed a little and Matt smirked inwardly. This was good. She was _definitely_ giving him another chance.

"Thanks." Matt said, subconsciously feeling it. Then he laughed. "You know, it's kind of weird how people say 'thanks' when someone complements their eyes or hair, when it's not like they _decided_ to have nice features."

Kaeda smiled. "Yeah. . . I suppose. It's not the same as complementing clothing, because that's saying the person has nice taste."

The two sat silently for a few moments. The only noise to be heard in the cellar was Matt inhaling smoke occasionaly.

"So, you must be pretty good friends with Mello, right?" Kaeda asked at length.

Matt stiffened slightly, but calmed himself. _Everyone_ knew he and Mello were close. She was just making polite conversation. "Yeah. . .I've known him fro about. . .God, close to ten years."

"Wow, and you're still friends?" Kaeda joked.

Matt shoved her again. "Yeah, it's amazing I'd stay friends with him, isn't it?"

"Near was telling me yesterday that he thinks you like Mello better than him."

Matt blinked. "Really?" He'd never really stopped to think about it, but he did tend to leave Near out of most things. If he was really honest with himself, that was probably because Near was L's favorite. It made Matt jealous.

"Yes." Kaeda shrugged. "He was saying you go to his and Mello's room a lot, but only to visit Mello. When he comes in, you always leave."

Matt swallowed. What _else_ had Near told her? Did he even know what was really going on? No. He couldn't know. But. . .if Kaeda found out, Matt was sunk. "Maybe I should spend some more time with him." he said quietly.

"I think it'd be good. I mean, he seems pretty lonely to me." Kaeda sighed, looking at her barefeet.

"It's just. . .Mello and I are like brothers. Near's just. . .competition, to me, I guess."

"I think Near thinks of you as competition too, Matt."

Matt paused, thinking that through. He hadn't really ever considered the fact that maybe he pressured Near too. Maybe Near felt the same way, that Matt was always right behind him, breathing down his neck, competing for favortism. "I. . ."

"Just something to think about." Kaeda shrugged. She leaned over, to Matt's surprise, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Matt wasn't, however, about to complain, so he just remained silent, contemplating his good fortune. She certainly was warming back up to him fast.

"Good. You're not as selfish as I was afraid of." she said, her jaw moving against his shoulder as she talked. "If you were, you would have tried to make a move of your own."

Matt thanked his lucky stars he hadn't. "For now, Kaeda, I make no moves. You're in charge." Matt never thought he would find himself giving a girl the lead role, but he figured the only way he was going to be able to reel her in was if he let _her_ call the shots.

Kaeda had the nerve to laugh at his statement. She looked up at him and he met her eyes, trying to convince her he was serious. "We'll see, Matto, we'll see."

* * *

Review? -waves Near in face-


	7. Interrupted

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. D: Except Matt's soul. 3

_A/N: WARNING! Major yaoi funness ahead. 8D_

* * *

Matt knocked on the dorm's wooden oak door, waiting impatiently. He heard a rustling noise inside and the door opened, revealing Near, in his PJs.

"Hey, Mello's not in." Near said, sounding annoyed.

"Actually, Near. . .I came to talk to you.

Near stepped back, allowing Matt to enter. "How come?" he asked, obviously surprised.

Matt walked inside, closing the door behind him. He went over to sit, uninvited, on Mello's bed. "Well, I just haven't talked to you in a while, and I guess I wanted to make sure you were still alive." Matt shrugged, watching Near's face for any traces of anger. He didn't _seem_ mad at Matt.

Near came to sit on his own bed, across the room from Matt. "Do I _look_ alive?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" Matt smirked.

Near just blinked, seemingly unamused. "So you like this Kaeda girl?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"She wanted to talk to me yesterday."

Matt waited, breath held. He had been hoping he could drag out some of what had gone on, but he hadn't _dared_ hope Near would _volunteer_ the information.

"She wanted to know what I thought about your character." Near curled a lock of his bangs around his index finger as he talked.

"And you told her?" Matt prompted.

"That you're a good guy."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "That's _it_?"

"The rest is confidential." Near said simply.

_Dang_. "Well, what did she think when you finished?"

"I don't know. I am not a mind reader."

"Damn it, Near!" Matt sighed, frustration threatening to errupt. "This is really important to me."

Near smiled a little. "Because you want to win, right?"

"What?"

"You don't care whether or not she likes you. You just want to win."

Matt stood from the bed. "Why you litte-"

Just then, Mello spoke. "Matt?" He was standing in the doorway, holding a bowl of chocolate pudding in one hand.

Matt and Near both looked at him, surprised, for a few seconds.

"Well it _is_ my room." Mello shrugged. "Why are you guys staring?"

Near stood from his bed calmly and walked towards the door. "I'm going to visit Kenshi." he said as he exited. Mello immediately walked over to Matt. He kicked off his black boots and climbed into bed, still clothed in his leather pants and sleevless 'jacket.' Matt sat at the foot of his bed.

"So, what're you doing in here, Matt?" Mello asked, sounding amused. "And were you on my bed?" the last question was asked in a surprised, but pleased sounding voice.

"Maybe." Matt rolled his eyes. "Near talked to Kaeda earlier."

"Oh?"

"So he either made things a lot better for me, or I'm sunk."

Mello took a bite of pudding. "Hm. . .that'll be interesting to watch. Do you think she'll hit you again?"

Matt scowled.

"I'm only saying. . ."

"Shut up, man. Just shut up. I need to think."

"About what?" Mello asked, unzipping his 'jacket,' exposing his bare chest, which was noticeably muscular.

"About. . ." Matt paused, losing his train of thought for a moment. But he soon remembered. "About Kaeda. I need to figure out what to do next, to get a date with her."

Mello shook his head, his golden hair waving. "Why are you so wrapped up with this girl?"

Matt eyed Mello's pudding, scowling a little. He was pretty hungry. "I don't know. I guess. . .I just want the challenge, ya know? And she's _hot_, man."

Mello just shook his head again, taking a large slurp of pudding. "Whatever you say. I don't really see it."

"She's got a nice body."

"Her hair's OK, I guess." Mello shrugged, licking his lips. Matt shifted, making a note to get a snack before he went to his own bed.

Mello removed his jacket altogether, tossing it beside his boots. He took another bite of pudding and looked at Matt, his brown eyes roaming over every bit of him. "Nice jeans." he said at last.

Matt blinked. "Thanks."

"How come you like wearing stripes so much?"

Matt thought about it a second before answering. "I think it's because. . .because it reminds me of life."

"How's _that_?" Mello asked, laughing.

"It's like each bar is something you have to get through, bar after bar, never ending." Matt shrugged. "I don't know. Mostly, I just like the way they look."

"You're a strange guy, Mail Jeevas."

Matt just smiled. "Like you're not."

Mello sat up, setting his pudding bowl on his night stand. He turned to lie on his stomach, his face over the bed's edge, next to Matt's. His legs were crossed and he moved them back and forth in the air as he talked. "So, tomorrow you wanna come with me when I buy my bike?"

"Sure." Mello had been talking about the motorcycle he was saving for for about a month now. Matt was very curious about it. Maybe Mello would even give him a ride.

"So you haven't had to give Kaeda any chocolate yet, I'm guessing?"

Chocolate. That damned chocolate again.

"No." Matt said tartly.

"Just asking."

Matt glanced at Mello's face, looking at the way his brown eyes seemed black in the dim light. The moonlight streaming through the window reflected in his pupils and Matt noticed for the first time how his hair looked almost silver at the tips, in the moon.

"What?"

Matt shook his head. "What _what_?"

"I don't know." Mello laughed. He placed a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Listen, Matt, we've been good friends for a long time, right?"

"Yeah. Best friends."

Mello nodded. "Whatever happens, I don't to ruin that."

"I know."

"But I also don't want to. . .have you playing a prostitute for me, you know?" Mello shrugged his bare shoulders. "I mean, I don't want you to hate me, or anything. And I can tell that this whole thing is just making us tense."

Matt swallowed, nodding. "It's OK, Mello, I know you're just. . ."

"Just what?"

"I understand." Matt tried again. "It's not that I don't _want_ to. . . kiss you." he felt his cheeks flushing slightly. "It's just, I'm not sure about it. You know?"

"Yeah." Mello sighed. "If you really need chocolate, I'll give it to you, don't worry."

"Really?"

Mello nodded. "Yeah. But only if you _need_ it."

Now that he didn't have to, Matt felt a little twinge of regret. Because, deep, part of him had _liked_ having to pay Mello. And that same part of him thoroughly enjoyed the process of the payment, and the feeling it gave him. But he didn't have to now.

That didn't mean he wasn't _allowed_ to. Matt turned his head slowly, looking at Mello again. The blonde raised an eyebrow as Matt surveyed his chest, back, arms - especially the well-toned biceps, and then came, once again, to rest on his face. Particularly Mello's lips.

"Can I help you?" Mello smirked.

Matt nodded, but didn't say anything. He reached out slowly, uncertain at first. Placing his hand on the back of Mello's head, his confidence began to grow as he fingered the golden hair. Mello sat up slightly as Matt turned around so that his body was facing Mello's. Kneeling beside the bed, he kissed Mello, first on the cheek, and then on the lips. Mello reached down, hooking an arm around Matt's waste and pulling him, urging him to move up, onto the bed. The redhead obliged, climbing up as Mello rolled to the side to allow him room. They lay, side by side, Mello's arm still around him. Matt returned the gesture, gripping Mello's bare chest.

"You're OK with this?" Mello asked, surprising Matt with his concern.

Matt felt a jolt of worry, just for a split second. "I don't know, but right now I don't care." he said, running a hand across Mello's chest, feeling the blonde shift beside him, their bodies overlapping. Mello was removing Matt's striped shirt and the redhead balked for a moment, startled. "Mello."

"Yeah?" Mello stopped immediately.

"I. . .It's OK. I just. . .I needed to know you'd stop. . .if. . ."

Before Matt could say any more, Mello pressed his lips to Matt's, pushing hard against him, his tongue prodding its way into his mouth. Matt held his breath, returning the kiss nearly as rabidly. Mello bit Matt's lip and Matt jerked, feeling blood draw. "Mello, whoa!" Matt shoved his friend away, trying to get him off. "Stop!"

Mello reluctantly ceased, glaring down at Matt.

"Not too much too soon, OK, man?"

Mello continued to glare.

"Look, curfew is in ten minutes anyway. . ."

"Screw curfew."

"Screw US if we're not in bed on time." Matt pointed out.

"We ARE in bed."

"Our OWN beds." Matt pulled his shirt back on, wriggling out from under Mello.

Mello watched, annoyed, as Matt stood from the bed. Matt felt a bit dizzy, and light-headed. And a bit naseuos.

"We need a better system." Mello declared bitterly. "Because I'm sick of getting interrupted."

Matt licked his lips, tasting blood. "Yeah. . ." He still wasn't sure he wanted to get in this situation again, but. . .it _had_ been nice. "We can talk about it tomorrow, OK?"

"Good night, Matt."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Good night, perv."

* * *

Review? -waves pudding in face-


	8. Eat Your Heart Out

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_A/N: OK, this chapter is also about Mello and Matt. o.o You might be sick of their making out by now, I dunno. . . o.o Lemme know, please. Tell me if you want more, less, this is just right, TELL ME STUFF! -vents- xD OK. All better now. But I also need to know, I am basically going to leave this up to you guys, and you need to read this chapter, then review, to let me know what you think: WHO SHOULD MATT EVEN END UP WITH? xDDDD I was GOING to have him end up with Kaeda in the end, but now I dunno. Would you rather see a Mello-steals-Matt-from-poor-girl story or a girl-rescues-Matt-from-perverted-Mello story? :P_

* * *

Breakfast was normal. Mello acted as if nothing was different and Matt followed suit. Near sat at the end of the table, by himself, as usual, and barely ate anything. After the meal he was one of the first to leave to room. Mello and Matt hung back, waiting until almost all the other kids had left the hall. Kaeda lingered by the doorway for a while, apparently wondering if Matt was going to approach her.

But she left, soon enough, giving Matt a sort of annoyed glance as she exited.

"What now?" Matt asked, shifting.

"We can't just talk here." Mello ordered. "Come on, let's go outside."

"Outside? Do we _have_ to?" Matt whined. He hated the bright sunlight. It always glared on his gameboy's screen and made his tired, screen-zapped eyes sore.

Mello took Matt's striped sleeve, tugging him towards the door. "Yes, it'll do you good. You've been inside so long Roger dusts you with the rest of the furniture."

Matt yanked his goggles over his eyes as they stepped out into the blinding light of England's late morning. "Mello . . ."

"Out back." The blonde clarified, pulling Matt behind him as they made their way around to the back of the building. There was a small grove of towering, looming willows here, and Matt sighed, feeling slightly relieved. At least there was ample shelter from the sun here. Mello released his deathgrip on Matt's arm and the redhead sat down under the largest willow, between two roots. He leaned back as Mello lowered himself to the lush greenery as well.

"OK, first of all, I'm not even sure what's going on." Mello admitted.

Matt sighed slightly, glad that he wasn't the only one.

"I think. . .I mean, Matt, you're my best friend. You always have been."

Matt tried not to show how pleased he was by these words. The fact that he was wearing goggles helped to hide it. He could see Mello's piercing blue eyes searching his, trying to read his expression.

"And I guess. . .I'd never say this any other time, Matt, but. . ." Mello shrugged, looking down at the ground. "I. . .I love you."

Matt held his breath, memorizing what Mello had just said. Locking it away forever. Mello. _Mello_ had just said the words 'I love you.' Unthinkable. And yet, it had happened. And he hadn't been talking to a girl. Or L. He'd said it to _Matt_.

Mello coughed, drawing Matt back down to earth. "Like a brother, at least." he shrugged. "I'm not sure about anything else."

Matt nodded. He knew exactly what Mello meant. He felt the same way. They'd been buddies since Matt was only eight years old. They'd played together, under these very willows, before. It had been a long time since Matt had come out here, and now that he was under the branches once again, he almost felt like he was that little boy once again, thrilled to have the company and friendship of someone who cared about him. He smiled and Mello seemed to draw confidence from this, because he continued.

"I just, whatever happens, I want to make sure we _stay_ best friends. Forever." Mello said it so quietly, Matt barely heard him. He'd never heard Mello sound so. . .warm. "I don't want to hurt you, ever."

Matt felt his heart beating against his chest and he nodded deftly, trying to think of something, _anything_, to say.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I. . ." Matt swallowed. "I want the same."

"Beyond that," Mello said, nodding, "I will admit, I want _you_ too. Not just your friendship."

Matt felt frustration rising, mad at himself for not being able to speak. His throat felt dry. He just didn't know what he could say. He had so many things he was thinking of, but he didn't know how Mello would take them.

"What else do you want, Matt?" Mello prompted quietly.

Matt knew he might as well just say what he was thinking and let Mello react as he would. "I want you to have me too." he whispered.

Mello looked at his friend for a moment, his eyes dancing over Matt's body and face. They came to rest on his goggles. Matt nodded, ever so slightly, and Mello reached upward, taking this as permission. He gently pushed Matt's goggles up, brushing his copper bangs from his face in doing so. Their blue eyes met and Mello smiled, moving. He climbed over Matt's right leg, kneeling in front of him. The blonde then leaned forward, placing his right hand on Matt's cheek.

Matt took hold of Mello's bangs as the younger boy pressed himself down, against Matt. He put his arm around the gamer's torso, his other hand still on Matt's face as their lips met.

"Eat your heart out." Matt said as Mello backed up slightly for a breath of air. The chocoholic looked at him, grinning impishly as his hand glided over Matt's chest and sides. "I intend to, don't worry." he murmured. Matt put his arms around Mello's thin frame and smiled as his leather clothing creeked. Mello leaned sideways, causing them both to roll over into the grass. Matt was now on top of Mello and he looked down at the blonde, grinning. "You're sure?" he asked quietly.

"Lay it on me." Mello ordered and Matt obliged, lowering himself into another kiss. Mello's tongue moved quickly over Matt's lips and the redhead let out a short breath of air, causing Mello to smile, their lips still together. Matt explored Mello's mouth, tentatively at first, but with more vigor as he got used to using his tongue. He had never been much of a tongue-kisser. . .but Mello made it seem like the only way to go.

Mello shifted slightly, kissing Matt's neck, just as Matt went to unzip Mello's leather vest. Matt whisked the zipper down, spreading the vest open and placing his mouth on Mello's bare chest. He could feel Mello's body against his, closer than they'd ever been before, and he bit at Mello's neck. The blonde arched slightly and Matt grabbed a handful of his hair, licking Mello's throat.

"Matt, we can't. . .not here."

Matt stopped, just for a split second. "Then why'd you pick the damn place?" he growled.

Mello shoved Matt off of him and the two lay in the grass for a few seconds. "I didn't think we'd be going this far." he admitted.

Matt, lying on his back, looked up at the willow tree, noticing the initials carved in it. _N M M L. _They stood, of course, for Near, Mello, Matt and. . .well, L. The four had all carved their intitials in the tree two summers ago when L had come to visit them.

Mello followed his friend's gaze. "It seems like a long time ago, huh?"

"Yeah." Matt sighed, placing his head on Mello's bare shoulder. It felt so different. Not unpleasant. In fact, very pleasing. But it was something that would take Matt a while to get used to.

"I think we should carve our names."

"So the whole world will know we're messed up?" Matt asked, smirking against his friend's shoulder.

Mello shook his head, his blonde hair waving. "Just our initials."

Matt wasn't convinced it was a good idea, but it sounded appealing all the same. It sounded like something they would have done as kids, back in the old days of willow trees, tag, hide and seek, birthday cakes and sharing a bed, just as innocent youngsters. Yes, Mello and Matt would have left their names anywhere they could have, back then, if they'd had the means to. If they'd had the boldness to.

Matt kissed Mello's shoulder. "M&M. Chocolate. I think I'm meant for you." he laughed. Mello just kissed the gamer's forehead in answer. All thoughts of Kaeda were forgotten. At least for that moment, under The Willow Tree.

* * *

Review? -waves M&Ms in face- :p


	9. Teamwork

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note. D: sadly.

_A/N: _Yay, Matt and Kaeda again! 3

* * *

When Matt went back inside, a few minutes after Mello, he was surprised to be greeted by Kaeda, who had, apparently, been witing for him.

"Kaeda, hi." Matt tried his best to look nonchalant.

Kaeda smiled cheerfully, falling into stride with him as he headed towards the 'playroom' of the Wammy House. The room was basically a large area with shelves full of puzzles, board games, a few toys and two computers. "You were _outside!" _Kaeda teased. "Call the press, someone."

Matt stopped outside the playroom door, peeking around the corner. There was no one inside. He entered and Kaeda followed.

"So, Matt, I have a question."

"Shoot." Matt said, seating himself at one of the two computers. He hastily entered the Wammy House password, 'knowledge.'

"Who's L?"

Matt double-clicked the icon for his racing game before looking up at Kaeda. "L?" he asked, surprised. "Well, he's. . .he's L."

Kaeda shoved him lightly and he smiled, turning back to the computer screen. "He's our mentor, sort of." he explained, choosing a black car for his game.

Kaeda sat beside him, on the floor, leaning against his chair. She placed an arm on his lap to support herself and, seeing that he didn't move away, left it there. "Mine too, or just yours?"she asked curiously.

"Well, L takes an interest in all the kids here, I guess." Matt explained, avoiding colliding with the virtual racetrack's rail in an effort to dodge a passing car. "And when he finds a kid he thinks has more potential than the others, he keeps a special eye on that one."

"Who's his favorite?"

Matt laughed. "My guess is Near. Or Mello."

"Do you think that could change?"

"Not very easily." Matt paused the game, looking down at her. "I mean, I guess you've got a better chance of winning his favor than I do. . .I think he's pretty much made his mind up about me."

"Sounds like you have to."

Matt said nothing, but unpaused his game and continued playing, thinking over her comment.

Kaeda placed her head on her arm - the arm that already rested on Matt's leg. He glanced down at her for a second, then his attention was jerked back up to the screen, where sparks were flying from a semi-collision.

Kaeda chuckled and he could feel her shake as she did so. "You're going to lose because I distracted you, aren't you?"

"Don't give yourself so much credit." Matt grinned, gunning his engine. Kaeda, do his minor disappointment, sat up. She no doubt wanted a better view. "Can you do this two-player?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Matt shrugged. His car whizzed around the leader and he smiled. Winning was easy when you knew the cheats. Of course, he barely needed them, having played this game thousands of times in his stay at the Wammy House.

Kaeda was sitting on her knees, nearly upright, and she placed a hand on Matt's knee to steady herself as she watched. Since the round of the game had just finished, he spared the use of his right hand for a few seconds, to reach down at take her hand. She turned to look at him for a moment, blinked those stunning lashes, and faced the sreen again. Then, before Matt could replace his hand on the keyboard, Kaeda reached up, placing hers in position instead.

Matt hesitated. He didn't much like sharing controls. But. . .it could be fun.

"I got ya covered." she said casually.

Matt gave her hand a quick squeeze, just as the flag was waved. She gunned the engine and they took off, Matt steering and Kaeda controlling the speed. The first lap was a little awkward, but by the third and final lap, they'd mastered the routine. Kaeda was very attentive and would slow down or speed up, without Matt even having to blink. Somehow she just knew exactly what he wanted.

They placed 3rd in the top 10, which was not shabby at all, considering all 10 had been scores of Matt's, none of which were done without much effort.

"Whoa, sweet game." Kaeda said, smiling as Matt typed in 'M+K' for the name of the scorer.

"Mhm, not bad at all." he said smugly.

Kaeda sighed, leaning against his side. Matt spoke tentatively. "Here, come here."

She looked up at him and their eyes locked. Then she stood and Matt nodded his head a little, indicating that he had, indeed, wanted her to sit on his lap. She sat daintily on the edge of his lap and leaned against him. "Don't think this means anything." she whispered.

"Wouldn't dare get my hopes up." Matt answered, his voice equally low.

Kaeda smiled, placing a small arm around his waist. "You might be selfish, but I think you can learn not to be..."

"Oh?"

"Mhm." she nodded towards the computer for a moment. "You let me play too, and not because it would get you something."

Matt, despite what he had said moments before, felt his hopes rising. Did this count as a 'selfless act,' worthy of a date?

"I think that it'd be fun to play this way at the arcade some time, don't you?" Kaeda asked casually. Matt grinned. Another chance.

"Yeah, sure."

"How about we go hang out for a while friday, after dinner?"

Matt barely dared to answer, afraid she'd change her mind. "Sounds good. . ."

She laughed, watching his face. "You can relax, Matt. You got it in the bag. Don't worry."

Matt placed his arms around her lightly, giving her the tiniest of hugs. "I'm the luckiest man alive. Most people don't get a second chance at heaven."

She just laughed, snuggling against him.

* * *

Review? -waves computer games in face- :o


End file.
